Serendipia
by L.L Gwekwik
Summary: Resumen: Antes de darse cuenta Lance y Keith se encontraron sumergidos en una rutina que ninguno de los dos planea dar por finalizada. Con encuentros furtivos en sus habitaciones y sin saber que pasara en un futuro, Lance y Keith deciden mantener su relación meramente sexual ¿Lograran admitir sus sentimientos?


Dedicado a Nikki ya que no pude escribir ese SasuNaru :c

Perdón si quedo muy OoC, es como un headcanon (¿ dónde Lance Y Keith se encuentran a escondidas que llevaba en mi cabeza molestándome desde hace días y quería escribirlo

I

Y durante todo este tiempo metidos en aquella enorme nave viajando a través del espacio Lance pensaba en su familia y que quizá nunca los volvería a ver. En ello pensaba mientras yacía sobre la cama dormitando.

Entre los pasillos de la nave logro adentrarse sin que nadie lo notara, Keith se dirigía a un lugar conciso al cual de una u otra manera no quería ir. En el fondo deseaba volver ser rodeado por esos sentimientos, no era como si se hubiese enamorado de un momento a otro, tampoco era como si lo odiase, prefería aquello a ser martillado por las ideas que rondaban en su cabeza cuando se hallaba a solas con sus pensamientos. Dudo un poco al encontrarse frente a la puerta siendo este el único objeto que lo alejaba de su bien deseado, y odiado de muchas maneras.

 _"_ _¿Qué estoy haciendo"_ se reprochó así mismo.

Igual y no valía la pena. Igual y todo terminaría abruptamente en un instante. Su corazón le rogaba por ese encuentro y que al otro lado lo esperaba Lance con alguna de sus frases estúpidas y chistes sin gracia. Se dio cuenta que al final no importaba si lo hacía o no, incluso cuando llevaban días bajo esas circunstancias. Semanas quizá. Toda víctima de un impulso o algo más. Demasiado impulsivo incluso para el mismo.

No es el amor del que ha oído.

Paso tanto tiempo solo y aislado del mundo, y en un solo instante las cosas cambiaron para luego verse rodeado de personas que lo apreciaban. Ya no se sentía solo. Y entre todos ellos se encontraba el moreno. De sonrisa y personalidad extravagante. Coqueteando con la primera figura femenina que se le pasara en frente para que finalmente en uno de esos momentos donde nadie los veía se regocijara dentro de Keith víctima de su juventud y lujuria. Que más daba. Después de todo no sabía si existía algo después de esto.

Resignado ante su propio capricho abrió la puerta adentrándose a la habitación donde Lance yacía en la cama dormitando con los audífonos de Pidge puestos.

Keith frunció el entrecejo al percatarse de eso.

-No deberías tomar las cosas de los demás- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Lance tarareaba.

\- ¡Lance! - grito.

\- ¡Oh, Keith!- se incorporó quitándose los audiófonos -Pensé que no vendrías- sonrió burlón guiñándole el ojo derecho -¿Dijiste algo?

-Que no deberías…- suspiro -No es nada.

Lance supo que Keith se refería a los audiófonos.

-Ella me los presto, últimamente nos llevamos bien- los dejo a un lado.

Keith se sentó en la orilla de la cama. No parecía querer irse y tampoco parecía querer quedarse.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien, que?

-Solo pregunto sobre tu inesperada visita- dijo con aire victorioso sabiendo a lo que el pelinegro venia.

Keith bajo la mirada observando sus zapatos.

\- ¿No te molesta hacer esto? - cuestiono al moreno.

Lance no pareció entender la pregunta.

-Me refiero…- pensó la palabra -Soy mitad Galra, no soy del todo humano.

Fue ahí cuando Lance entendió el porqué de la inesperada visita del chico.

-Incluso con eso…- medito la respuesta -Que más da- dejo caer su cabeza de lado -Igual y tú eres tú.

Keith abrió los ojos grandes como platos al oír la respuesta.

-Lo único que quiero es regresar a la tierra y estar con mi familia- asintiendo. Se dejo caer sobre la cama.

Keith recordó aquel día que le hicieron pensar en lo más importante para ellos y justamente en ese momento logro ver una imagen con la familia de Lance. Al menos el si tenía algo por lo que volver. ¿Y él?

\- ¿Los extrañas mucho?

\- ¿A que vienen todas esas preguntas? - se levantó acercándose a Keith -Hoy estas muy conversador- noto el extraño comportamiento de Keith al instante. Lance tomo del mentón a Keith obligándole así a mirarle. No sabía que decirle, ni si debía consolar, solo que aquella cara triste le hacía sentir su pecho doler. - Mírame- le pidió en un murmuro -Keith estoy aquí-. Posó sus labios sobre los del chico en un beso suave y pausado.

¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho antes?

¿Cuántas veces lo harán después?

¿Toda una vida?

¿O solo un instante?

Sintió un terror pavoroso al pensar que todo podía terminar en un instante. Keith se aferró a Lance de tal manera que sus cuerpos ardían el uno contra al otro en una mezcla de angustia y deseo desesperado por sentirse merced del otro. Juntos cayeron a la cama.

 _¿Y si termina mañana?_

En aquella habitación donde nadie más que ellos eran testigos de lo ocurrido los sentimientos que florecen siendo que no podían ser apagado por la incertidumbre. Sus lenguas se unían en la humedad de sus cavidades en una danza apasionada que discrepaba de aquel torpe primer contacto. Aún más acalorados y deseándose el uno al otro ambos se despojaron de su ropa juntos inflamados por la lujuria que lo corroía hasta llevarlos donde se encontraban en ese preciso instante. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraban desnudos. Lance sobre Keith. La respiración agitada, entre jadeos y suspiros.

\- Antes…-. Keith lo miró con ojos grandes y brillantes -Me prepare antes- desvió su mirada asintiendo indicándole que podía continuar. Él sabía a lo que iba, no eran niños pequeños, ambos entendían lo que deseaba el uno del otro.

Las palabras de Keith tomaron por sorpresa a Lance, este solo titubeo palpando la pálida piel de su compañero.

\- Entonces...- sintió el sudor frío mojarle la cara. Un cosquilleo lo invadió y la inflamación en su entrepierna se hizo plausible. Se acerco aún más sobre Keith para sentir si este estaba igual de ansioso que él, sonrió satisfecho al sentir lo duro del chico rozarle -Keith...- pronunció su nombre sin darse cuenta.

Justo debajo de su almohada escondía un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido incoloro, inodoro, que curiosamente no provocaba ningún tipo de irritación, aquello le había facilitado las cosas en anteriores ocasiones. Extendió su brazo buscando debajo de la almohada y mientras lograba alcanzar el objeto pensó en la pregunta de Keith.

 _"_ _¿Volveremos a casa?"_

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza.

 _"No se"_ fue lo que no se atrevió a contestar.

Alcanzó con sus dedos el frasco hasta lograr tenerlo entre su palma.

 _"No sé si volveremos, Keith"_

Escuchó un suspiro por parte de Keith. Se agazapo sobre él como un felino ante su presa, abrió los muslos del muchacho buscando curioso con sus dedos la hendidura que debía prepararse ante de adentrarse en su calidez; desenrosco la tapa del pequeño frasco y sumergió su dedo índice en su interior, con sumo cuidado lo deslizó en el interior de su compañero.

 _"Pero quiero quedarme contigo"_

\- No me duele- las palabras salieron de tal modo que parecía que Keith se forzaba a decirlas.

\- Solo un poco más- deslizó el segundo dedo con extraña facilidad. Depósito besos en el pecho de Keith, en el cuello, en la cara mientras movía los dedos en el interior de este.

\- Mételo.

Las palabras de Keith lo tomaron por sorpresa, nunca imaginó que el algún día lo pediría de esa manera, normalmente consiste en reproches y molestias.

\- Estas raro hoy...- saco sus dedos.

\- ¿Extrañas a tu familia?

\- Sabes Keith, preferiría no hablar sobre mi familia cuando estoy por hacérselo a otro chico- desabrocho sus pantalones sacando su miembro, todo un poco más del frasco mojando su erección con este. Serviría como lubricante.

En algún lugar lejos de casa temerosos de lo que ocurrirá mañana dos chicos se embelesaban el uno con el otro.

 _"¿Y si no volvemos?"_

 _"Qué lejos estamos de casa..."_

Pensaba en aquello cuando lo sentía entrar y llenarle, emitió un quejido, Lance penetro aún más lento entre sus muslos. Lo sentía caliente y duro en su interior, hasta que este logro llenarle por completo.

-Bien- suspiro con cierto alivio -Lance- lo llamo en un impulso por pronunciar su nombre. Lo observo con ojos grandes y oscuros - ¡Muévete!

Todo aquello tomo con la guardia baja a Lance. La repentina llegada de Keith, las preguntas a las que cobardemente evadió.

Con ojos afligidos y murmuros Keith se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones.

Lance continuaba con sus embestidas aumentando la velocidad conforme los quejidos de Keith se transformaban en sonidos placenteros mezclado con aquel amor extraño.

"¿Y ahora?"

-No te detengas.

Continuo ante la súplica.

Era por todo. Tener sexo le aliviaba de todos sus males, miedos e incertidumbres.

Sus labios mezclaron en un beso húmedo junto al choque de sus pieles sudadas.

Keith sintió el cosquilleo subir por si estomago anunciándole que el exquisito orgasmo estaba por llegar, su interior se contrajo succionado con fuerza a Lance quien solo gimió al sentir la calidez en aquella parte tan sensible apretarle.

Keith sintió el orgasmo llenarle y sin darse cuenta libero un gemido, Lance beso sus labios ahogando los sonidos de placer de su compañero. No quería que nadie los escuchara, aunque de una u otra manera era consciente de que ya todos sospechaban. Incluso cuando Keith ya había tenido su ansiado orgasmo Lance no se contuvo y continúo embistiendo en busca del suyo al sentirlo llegar saco si miembro del interior del chico y se corrió entre las piernas de este. Luego del oleaje de sensaciones se quedó observando a Keith que se encontraba sobre la cama dando lentas y pausadas respiraciones, con él cabello despeinado y mechones pegados en su frente, así como él sudor le daba a su piel un brillo especial, tenía los ojos entre cerrados y los labios hinchados de tanto ser besados.

\- Oye- hablo después de armonizar su respiración -Sobre lo de antes...

Keith se incorporó para verlo de frente. Lo observo con sus ojos brillantes.

\- Volveremos a la tierra- dijo seguro de sus palabras mostrando una gran sonrisa.

\- Si, volveremos- asintió el pelinegro.


End file.
